


I Just Wanna Hold Ya

by craple



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Background Relationships, Body Worship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I can't even, i just really really love these two okay, my most adorable couple of the decades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy loves seeing her like this, he always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Hold Ya

**Author's Note:**

> MOST FAVOURITE HET COUPLE IN THIS FANDOM. I JUST CAN'T OKAY I CAN'T, ASDFGHKLSA.
> 
> title from ed sheeran's give me love. OHMFG ALL THE FEELINGS GAH.

In most mornings, Kory looks like a godsend. Her features soft with sleep, her sun-kissed skin gleaming under the light filtering through the spaces between the curtains, the curve of her lips curled into a fond smile.

Roy loves seeing her like this, he always does. The deep scarlet shade of her hair as it sprawls against the bone-white sheet like spilled wine on a wedding dress. Locks of it falling on to her face, and Roy removes each strand with his fingers. Brushing the roughened patch of his fingertips over her skin, the prominent sharp cheekbones and long dark lashes; memorising each and every detail until he’s satisfied, or when she rouses out of her sleep.

Outside the comfort of his bedroom, Roy can hear Jason’s footsteps. Feather-light and barely there, the scrap of his worn-out socks on the leather carpet they took from an ‘indisposed’ Irish mob the week before. The memory of last night is still a blur to him, but he does remember kissing Kory, a sweet chaste kiss on her pouted disapproving lips, as she stripped him bare of his clothes then proceeded to straddle his thighs, making a room for her there, nuzzling the curve of his hipbone like an overgrown cat.

He remembers bits and pieces after that, like the sweet taste of her lips between his own. Her mouth tasting like frozen mint, melt-chocolate and sprinkled marshmallow bought during their date, somewhere in the middle of the city at the carnival they attended. Roy remembers meeting Conner and Allen, having a competition in one of the shooting stands, and he remembers Kory’s laugh when Conner got pissed after losing and kissed the cheers out of Allen’s mouth with his own.

Last night was a blast, to be sure. Roy regrets consuming so much alcohol, his inability to remember the rest after their candle-light dinner on a yacht Bruce Wayne owns; Kory’s amused chuckle when they saw Jason practically having sex around Tim’s fingers with his tongue – which is. Huh.

 Now perhaps there are some things he’d rather not remember, after all. Not that he has anything against their relationship, of course. Jason is, he’s not a good guy, in any way, more of the main antagonist of the story, far crueller than any other villains they’re up against, but still honourable and he _protects_ the good people. That much is obvious.

But Tim is. Tim is not a fragile delicate flower. Red Robin can protect himself just fine – he _is_ one of the best fighters amongst the Titans, after all – he’s just, _nice_. He might come as scowl-y and silent and mysterious, the cleverest of all Robins, they say, but he’s _nice_. Tim doesn’t resort to killing people even when it’s necessary. He has his moments, of course, when he really wants to kill someone, it shows on his face. But he never does. And it’s damn frustrating to watch.

Shaking any thoughts concerning Tim’s life out of his mind, Roy tries to recall the expression Jason wore, the night before. Seductive, smug, and sexy – the triple S he forced Roy to master, as it was taught to him by Bruce, resulting in the most awkward conversation they’ve ever had.

Cradling Kory’s head closer to his, Roy brushes his lips across her forehead. Nuzzles his nose against her cheek as he plays with the hem of the blanket she pulled over their bodies before Jason bid them good night, the tell-tale of his intimate encounter with Tim fresh across his jaw and collarbone.

He will absolutely make fun of it later, he thinks. But the span of Kory’s exposed skin distracts him, the too large space between them that Roy immediately covers by pulling her closer against his chest, and he creates a trail of lovebites from her chest down between her thighs, again and again, until she wakes up and greets him with the fond little smile of hers that always makes him fall in love with her, over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you both more than anything, like, seriously. just. all the love.


End file.
